King For A Day
by AndrewStorm
Summary: Imagine living like a king someday; A single night without a ghost in the walls.


**(A.N. this is one of my all time favorite songs, ever. Just saying. So yea... this was just something i thought of and had to write. Song is King For A Day by Pierce The Veil ft. Kellin Quinn from Sleeping With Sirens.)**

Summary: Imagine living like a king someday; A single night without a ghost in the walls.

_**Dare me to jump off of this Jersey bridge  
I bet you never had a Friday night like this  
Keep it up, keep it up, let's raise our hands  
I take a look up at the sky and I see  
Red for the cancer, red for the wealthy  
Red for the drink that's mixed with suicide  
Everything red**_

_Remus could see Sirius standing on the bridge, looking up, as if daring anyone to stop him. His foot comes off the land and he falls, his hair whipping around his face._

_The scene changed quickly. Now Sirius was flying on his new broom from his Grandfather. His hair, whipping around his face much like it was when he jumped off the bridge. The Pureblood threw himself off his flying broom and sunk towards the ground._

_Again, the scene changed, and now Sirius was sitting at a bar. Empty glasses littering the area in front of him. He raised his hand and the bartender hesitantly gave the boy another drink. A sick smile formed on the boy's lips as he drank._

Remus woke up with red blinding his sight. A scream ripped from his throat.

"Sirius!" He yelled into the darkness. He panted at the dream, his heart semed to rip from his chest. He huffed, sitting with his hand on his chest.

"Mate, you okay?" Surprisingly, it wasnt the yelled boy, it was James.

"Yeah... nightmare" Remus smiles weakly. James nods and pats Remus on the leg.

"Sorry, mate. Wish there was something i could do." He looked down, his glasses sliding to the edge of his nose.

"Thanks, Prongs" Remus hugs him. James wraps his arms around him in turn then leaves to his own bed once again.

_**Please, won't you push me for the last time  
Let's scream until there's nothing left  
So sick of playing, I don't want this anymore  
The thought of you's no fucking fun  
You want a martyr, I'll be one  
Because enough's enough, we're done**_

Sirius smiled as he heard his name yelled in pain. And James consoling the howling werewolf.

The Pureblood had been pushing Remus to his wits end. He realized about two weeks ago that he could influence Moony's dreams by thinking of something really hard while the wolf was sleeping. This caused Remus to wake up the minute Sirius would cut off his thoughts with a scream ripping out of the tawny-haired boy's bed.

Sirius was dumbstruck one Full when it was only him and the wolf, due to a sickness fleeting around the dormitory. The wolf licked Padfoot in dog form. Nipped his neck softly then licked there. Then cuddled with him, making a sound too close to a purr to be ignored.

The Black looked up anything he could as soon as this happened. Books said Werewolves do not mate for life. But often pick mates out and will woo them, taking them as mates and claiming them for thierself.  
Claiming was when a werewolf nipped the person, warning off others. Then once they had sex there were mates. The wolf could leave at any time but the mate couldnt.

Sirius started messing with Remus. Joking and making as sexual comments as were allowed. Howling when ever Remus talked to anyone. Teachers, Students, Staff or cats, no one was safe from the Black. Every time Remus flew off the handle he would push the Animigus against the wall with a growl. The growling would scare the boy and he would turn and disappear.

Sirius loved the feeling of Remus pressed agaisnt him. He wanted Remus to kiss him, love him, at least touch him. Sirius started to get tired of waiting and wanted to make a move but was afraid Remus would totally turn away from him.

_**You told me think about it, well I did  
Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore  
I'm tired of begging for the things that I want  
I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor **_

James told Remus to think about his dreams, maybe they meant something. Peter suggested his pillow was cursed. Remus started sleeping without the pillow, and the dreams continued. He didnt know what to do.

He was nervous, jumping at every sound. James kept offering to take him to the Deviations teacher.

Remus would tug his hair and shake his head.

A few days after the most recent dream, Remus was speaking with a very attractive Professor Glen Dale. He was a Muggle Study teacher and adored Remus.

A howl broke the wolf of his concentration, speaking with the man about records. Remus whipped around and saw Sirius. James elbowed him hatefully. Sirius winked at Remus and howled again.

Remus had to appologize to the Professor and stalked over to his friend.

"Sirius, please. Enough." Sirius could feel the pain in his heart as the smaller boy frowned and turned on his heels and stromped away.

James looked at Sirius and shook his head.

"You push him so far and are surprised when he is hurt." James turned away, Peter following him.

_**The thing I think I love  
Will surely bring me pain  
Intoxication, paranoia, and a lot of fame  
Three cheers for throwing up  
Pubescent drama queen  
You make me sick, I make it worse by drinking late**_

Remus dropped his head on the desk. He had agreed, for the hols, to join some of the Ravenclaw kids to a party. He had drank way to much. His heart felt like it was in pieces. Sirius hadnt even looked at him since that day he embarrassed him.

He felt bile raise in his throat. He wasnt sure if it was the alcohol or the painful thoughts. He made his move to the bathroom and puked up his drinks. His throat hurting as he did so.

He wiped his mouth and ate one of the mints he always had in his pocket. He jumped when someone came into the loo after him.

Remus realized he had something more than a crush on Sirius. He knew he was intrested in men when he was about 13. He knew he was gay when he couldnt come during sex with a girl. the girl loved it but Remus went back to his room hard.  
After running into Sirius leaving the Prefects Bathroom, hair wet, no shirt, Remus lost it. He wanked in the shower, screaming the black haired boy's name into his fist.

A thought popped into Remus's head. Maybe Sirius knew. And he was pushing Remus to get him riled and come out. Everyone knew Remus was bisexual. But not that he liked Sirius. The wolf was sure James knew though.

_**Scream until there's nothing left  
So sick of playing, I don't want to anymore  
The thought of you's no fucking fun  
You want a martyr I'll be one  
Because enough's enough, we're done**_

Remus smiled as a sick thought filled his mind. He was going to start pushing him like had done to the younger boy.

"Truth or Dare?" The whole Gryffindors were playing in the Common Room. Sirius smiled wickedly at the sluttiest girl in their class.

"Truth" she answered.

"What's your favorite thing to do sexually, except the act itself" the Black asked.

"Give blow jobs." she answered with a wink.

"Oi, you too Sirius. Maybe you can give her pointers. " Remus smiled sweetly.

"Lupin, you would know how good he is" laughed someone from near the girl.

"Ay, me, James, Peter, Sirius loves cock, what can i say" Remus shruggs. Sirius gaped at the boy. "Close your mouth and wait till we get to bed. Oi" James shoved Remus, a warning in his eyes.

"he's kidding" Sirius snapped. "I dont suck my best mates cock."

"Why? Am i not good enough?" James stood up, a silly smile on his lips. Sirius blushed. "Just because i have the 'best friend' tittle, you wont suck me off? I see" James crossed his arms over his chest and pouted for the remainder of the game.

_**You told me think about it, well I did  
Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore  
I'm tired of begging for the things that I want  
I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor**_

Sirius realized what Remus was doing but couldnt do anything to stop him. Expecially with James giving him guilt trips. Sirius started to give Remus wet dreams. He would think about something very sexual and have Remus wake up, panting and having a hard on.

When the Black's disowned thier eldest son it was like Sirius could see a whole new light. He always knew if he was with Remus, when he got married it would have to be an affair, and the werewolf wouldnt allow that. But without the threat of the planned marrige he was free. Free to magically join with Remus. And Salzar be damned if he wasnt going to.

_**Imagine living like a king someday  
A single night without a ghost in the walls  
And if the bass shakes the earth underground  
We'll start a new revolution now  
(Now! Alright here we go)**_

_Sirius held Remus's hand and looked deeply into his eyes._

_"I promise to always be there for him, until our last breath, i promise i will live my life to make him happy. I will never let him hurt himself any more than he already has. And to kiss the scars left by the pain he had already endured" Sirius said, his words so full of love. Remus started to tear up._

_"Remus, I love you so much. From the minute i saw you when i was in 1st year. I knew you were special and i wanted you. I was jealous that James met you first. I was jealous when you confided with him when you were emotionally in pain. And i am jealous when we go out and other people look at you. You are mine and i want everyone to know that. Please, please, magically join with me. So no matter what anyone does, they will know: My heart, soul, and person beling to you, and you to me"_

_"Yes, i will" Remus said, tears flowing down his face. Sirius kissed them away. "I love you."_

Remus woke up, no scream on his lips. This time, a sigh. It could happen. without the threat of Mrs. Black, they could get bonded. That is if Sirius was gay, or intrested in Remus.

_**Hail Mary, forgive me  
Blood for blood, hearts beating  
Come at me, now this is war!**_

Fuck with this new beat  
Oh!

As the Full neared Remus started to get extreamly protective of Sirius and James. When a boy dared to send Sirius to the Medical ward with cuts and gashes it was bloody.

Remus faught the boy physically. Before the kid could whip his wand out there was an angered Werewolf pounding him mercerlessly. Remus could hear his heart in his ears as he thought of the boys blood on the floor, now flowing out of his nose.

No one fucked with this new Remus.

_**Now terror begins inside a bloodless vein  
I was just a product of the street youth rage  
Born in this world without a voice or say  
Caught in the spokes with an abandoned brain  
I know you well but this ain't a game  
Blow the smoke in diamond shape  
Dying is a gift so close your eyes and rest in peace**_

"I am sorry, Mister Lupin, you knew the consiquences when you attacked that boy."

"I am innocent. I plea the Magical Creature Mate Protection Law!" Remus screamed. The man stopped from his writting, sentencing Remus to his time.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Remus snapped. "The Law states as long as a Magical Creature is protecting his or her mate, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement can not punish them. No time will be served."

"Can you prove the either James Potter or... Sirius Black is your mate?"

"Check mine and Sirius Black's magical signature. They are laced with each others." Remus said, his nose in the air.

"You better hope Auror Daniel finds that" commented another Auror "Because he really wants you dead. You killed his nephew."

"He started it." Remus snaps.

_**You told me think about it, well I did  
Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore  
I'm tired of begging for the things that I want  
I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor**_

"Mate?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, it is true. I will go and tell the Ministry" Auror Daniel slummed his shoulders and left the room. Remus took his place.

"Mate?" Sirius repeated.

"Sirius, i am so sorry..." Remus grabbed Sirius in a crushing hug.

"Its okay" Sirius smiled against the boy's neck.

"Since you know. I think you have alot of promises to take up on"

"Wouldnt want the whole year thinking you are a liar either" Sirius smirked.

_**Imagine living like a king someday  
A single night without a ghost in the walls  
We are the shadows screaming take us now**_

"Dont go in" James stopped Lily.

"I just want to ask Remus a question." She scowled at the boy.

"Cant you hear them screaming?" James asked.

"Why are they screaming?"

"Well, its more Sirius, Remus growls"

"What?" Lily peeped.

"Lets go talk about the love we like to call Wolfstar."

"Wolfstar?" Lily blinked. James offered his elbow and lead the confused beautiful girl to the library.

_**We'd rather die than live to rust on the ground  
Shit **_


End file.
